Nosso Lugar
by UchihaB-Chan
Summary: Sakura está prestes a dar uma notícia ao seu amado. Enquanto o espera, ela relembra dos momentos especiais que tiveram naquele lugar. SasuSaku, One-Shot.


_Oi, gente! Aqui estou com mais uma one-shot SasuSaku para a alegrias de vocês! \o/_

_Endy: Vamos logo com isso u.ú_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, senão teríamos SasuSaku a cada episódio._

_**Obs.: **__Pra quem tá lendo o mangá, vai notar uma mudança drástica na ambição de Sasuke. Mas deixa assim mesmo, tive a idéia dessa fic antes de saber a verdade u.ú''_

_**Obs.2: **__Se tiver algum erro de português ou digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n'_

_Endy: Boa leitura! \o_

_

* * *

_

**Nosso Lugar**

Tarde do dia em Konoha. O sol já estava preparando para se pôr. Apesar disso, muitos cidadãos ainda trabalhavam e andavam pela cidade. Todos estavam com pressa, parecia que não tinham nem tempo para respirarem.

Não muito distante da cidade, e sim perto já da sua saída, uma suave brisa balançavam as folhas das imensas árvores e os fios rosados de uma certa figura. Estava sozinha naquele lugar, naquela calma, longe dos agitos da cidade grande. Sua delicada mão deslizava sobre um dos bancos daquela rua.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente. Tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Uma garota de longos cabelos rosados encontrava-se sentada num banco. Estava sozinha, pensativa e ansiosa. Nem acreditou no que acabara de acontecer, ou melhor, quase._

_Depois de alguns minutos, um garoto de cabelos espetados negros andava calmamente em sua direção. Assim que viu o mesmo, foi logo se levantando._

_- Ah, Sasuke-kun, você é tão tímido! – Gritava histericamente. – Conseguiu preparar o seu coração? Eu já estou prontíssima!_

_- Está na hora de nos reunirmos... – O Uchiha ignorou o que a garota havia dito. – Onde está o Naruto?_

_- Outra vez... Mas não mude de assunto. – Respondeu com receio. – Quem se importa com o Naruto. Ele sempre te provoca. – Sasuke olhou para sua companheira enquanto passava pela mesma. É porque ele nunca teve uma infância... Comum. Ele não tem nem pais, não é? – O garoto pareceu prestar mais atenção à menina. – Por isso, sempre faz o que quer, é um egoísta. Se fosse eu, levaria uma bronca dos meus pais. – Estava tão certa de si, que nem percebeu o quanto o Uchiha a olhava com raiva. – Sorte dele! Não tem pais pra pegar no pé dele. Mas é por isso que ele se comporta tão mal._

_Uma forte brisa trouxe as folhas das árvores ao chão._

_- Que solitário... – Murmurou Sasuke._

_- Hã? – Indagou uma Sakura confusa._

_- A tristeza dele não chega nem aos pés da de tomar bronca dos pais._

_- O... O que houve, tão de repente? – A Haruno já estava começando a suar. Sasuke voltou a olhar para ela e falou com uma cara de desprezo._

_- Você... É irritante. – Dito, foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Sakura só fez arregalar os seus orbes esmeraldas._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sorriu. Levou um fora, uma lição. Estranhou o seu comportamento, não entendeu o porquê daquilo. Mal ela sabia que antes do acontecido Naruto havia usado o Henge e se disfarçara de Sasuke. Depois que soube, o Uzumaki nunca mais se atreveu a brincar daquela maneira com a Haruno. Não queria morrer.

Aquele foi o primeiro momento que ficaram a sós. Apesar de ter se irritado com ela, Sakura começou a pensar diferente sobre Naruto e até dos seus pais. Pais que nem ele, nem o seu amigo querido tinham mais.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_- Sasuke-kun, você vai se isolar de novo? – Perguntava desesperadamente. Seu rosto estava coberto por suas lágrimas. A lua era a única luz que banhava aquele local. – Um dia você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa e triste! – Soluçava. – Sasuke-kun, se você ficar aqui comigo, tenha certeza de que lhe farei feliz! Eu vou te fazer sorrir todos os dias, com certeza não irá se arrepender!_

_A Haruno chorava mais ainda, seus olhos não tinham vergonha de derramarem mais lágrimas._

_- Eu o ajudarei na vingança, também. Com certeza farei alguma coisa! – Vendo que Sasuke não respondia nada, falou com todo o seu coração o que parecia ser a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Sasuke-kun, eu te amo mais do que tudo! – Sakura soluçava alto, não tinha vergonha de se humilhar na frente de seu amado. – Eu faço qualquer coisa por você!_

_Seus soluços eram o único barulho presente naquela noite._

_- Se eu não puder ficar com você... Pelo menos me leve junto... – E calou-se, mas ainda assim, chorando._

_- Como eu pensava... – Finalmente Sasuke falara. Até agora estava de costa para a Haruno, suas mãos enfiadas no seu calção, e uma mochila encontrava-se nas suas costas. O Uchiha virou-se e olhou nas esmeraldas de Sakura com um sorriso sarcástico. -... Você é mesmo irritante._

_-... – A jovem arregalou seus orbes. Quando o viu voltar a andar, seu desespero voltou. – Não vá! Se você for, eu irei gri- Antes de terminar sua frase, só viu Sasuke desaparecer num vulto e sentir sua presença atrás de si._

_- Sakura... – Falou quase num sussurro. O vento começou a fazer barulho e as folhas voavam na cabeça dos dois presentes. -... Obrigado._

_Seu coração sentiu o quanto aquela palavra significou. Estava paralisada, não tinha forças para se mexer. Até que sentiu um fraco golpe no seu pescoço, que fez perder os seus sentidos, mas não antes de murmurar._

_- Sasuke... Kun..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Inspirou fundo aquele ar puro. Sorriu de novo. Aquele dia foi especial, e ao mesmo tempo, triste. Foi o dia em que se declarou. Foi o dia em que percebeu o quanto Sasuke não a considerava como um fardo. Foi o dia em que recebeu um "Obrigado" do orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke. E foi o dia em que se separaram.

Quando acordou, só pôde perceber que não conseguira convencer o Uchiha, o quanto se sentiu inútil, e o quanto o seu coração chorou.

Seu amigo, Naruto, junto com Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji e Lee, viu o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Disse que ia trazer o Sasuke de volta, que era uma promessa para toda a vida. A Haruno viu que o loiro fez de tudo, apesar de não tê-lo trazido de volta. Sentiu a esperança ir embora junto com o seu amado. Mas Naruto não havia desistido, e só assim notou o quanto era dependente do seu companheiro. Vendo isso, jurou que não iria mais ficar chorando, que dessa vez estaria do lado de Naruto para cumprir a sua promessa.

Pediu ajuda à Quinta Hokage, Tsunade. Todos os dias fazia aquele treinamento que parecia impossível. Mas o Uchiha era a sua força de vontade, queria ver o time 7 de volta, juntos. Não ficaria mais assistindo, não planejava proteger só o Sasuke, mas ao Naruto, também.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Konoha finalmente estava em paz. Alguns meses atrás vários shinobis lutaram contra a Akatsuki, inclusive contra Orochimaru. Muitos ficaram gravemente feridos, outros, infelizmente, não agüentaram. Por sorte, uma das aliadas de Konoha, Suna, ajudou com mantimentos e ninjas._

_Sasuke derrotara Itachi. Em compensação, seu estado era grave. Um grupo de ninjas médicos resgatou o jovem. Sakura, que auxiliava Naruto numa luta, foi chamada urgentemente para o Hospital de Konoha._

_- Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan! Vá lá ajudar o Sasuke. Agora é a sua vez! – Naruto tinha um sorriso no rosto, mesmo naquela situação. – Ele é forte, e com você por perto, tenho certeza de que ele irá escapar!_

_Sakura viu o estado do Uchiha. Ela era a única ninja médica disponível, e, além disso, era a discípula da ninja médica mais famosa de todos os tempos: Tsunade. A operação durou umas cinco horas. O moreno estava perdendo muito sangue, havia veneno espalhado pelo seu corpo, e tinha um ferimento horrível no seu estômago. Sua expressão era de dor, Sakura prendeu suas lágrimas. Lembrou que prometera proteger o Uchiha, que não iria chorar._

_- Sasuke-kun, eu não vou deixar você morrer! – Disse segurando na sua pálida mão._

_- Sakura-san, vai mesmo conseguir? O estado dele é muito grave. – Perguntou uma auxiliar preocupada._

_- Definitivamente! – Suas esmeraldas tinham o brilho da determinação._

_Por mais grave que parecesse, a jovem conseguiu terminar a operação com sucesso. Lógico que ele estaria em observação, mas já estava fora de perigo. A Haruno gastou tanto chakra e estresse psicológico, que teve de dormir durante três dias._

_O moreno, por outro lado, não abriu os olhos durante duas semanas. Naruto e Sakura o visitavam todos os dias, com a esperança de que ele acordasse. Até que o dia chegou. Naruto sentiu uma felicidade imensa, assim como todos os jovens dos outros times. Sakura, como muito pensavam, não chorou e mete-se a abraçá-lo, apenas disse o quanto estava feliz._

_Passado um tempo, a vila ainda tinha uma situação pouco precária, mas ia se erguendo como uma chama de fogo. O time 7 ainda não era o mesmo. Sasuke havia permanecido na vila, e estava mais frio, se é que era possível. Sakura falava pouco, e parecia mais inquieta do que o normal. O único que continuava o mesmo era Naruto. Mas ele percebeu que o clima entre seus companheiros não ia nada bem, até que viu que eles precisavam conversar._

_Decidiu convidá-los a um almoço no Ichikaru Ramen. Iam se encontrar perto da saída de Konoha, o mesmo local que Sasuke encontrou Sakura na noite da sua partida. Meio a contragosto, Sasuke e Sakura concordaram._

_Chegado o dia, Sakura foi a primeira a chegar. Sentou-se num dos bancos e fechou seus olhos. Respirou profundamente. Sentiu o seu chakra cada vez mais perto. Suas esmeraldas se encontraram com os ônix do Uchiha. Ficaram nessa troca de olhares até Sakura perguntar._

_- Não vai se sentar, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Hn... – O moreno sentou ao lado da rosada._

_O silêncio tomou conta do lugar._

_Passaram-se cinco minutos, e o Uzumaki não aparecia. Sakura olhou o Uchiha de lado. Ele permanecia com seus olhos fechados. Começou a bater seu polegar no encosto do banco, já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio. Até que não conseguiu mais se segurar._

_- Sasuke-kun, por que insiste nisso? – Perguntou virando-se para o Uchiha._

_- Insiste em quê? – Sasuke não se mexeu um milímetro e permanecia com seus olhos fechados._

_- Você sabe muito bem! – Não acreditava em tanta frieza que ele transmitia. – Você está fingindo, eu sei que está sofrendo! – Não houve resposta. Irritou-se, não ia deixar as coisas como estavam. Levantou e ficou de frente ao moreno. – Uchiha Sasuke, me responda!_

_- O que quer que eu faça? – Levantou-se num movimento brusco. A Haruno deu um passo atrás. – Quer que eu chore, que eu fuja, que eu finja que está tudo bem? – Franziu o cenho._

_-... Eu só quero que volte a ser o Sasuke de antes! – A jovem prendia seu choro._

_- Sakura... – Suspirou pesado. -... Os tempos mudaram, não há como voltar atrás. – Sakura o fitou com olhos tristes._

_- Sasuke-kun, por favor. Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Você está angustiado,você está triste... – Deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Sasuke-kun, você está solitário!_

_- Como você pode saber disso? – Perguntou sarcasticamente._

_-... Eu vejo pelos seus olhos. – O Uchiha pareceu surpreso. Distanciou-se da Haruno, parecia pensativo. Estava cabisbaixo quando começou a falar._

_- Sakura, quando Itachi acabou com o meu clã e com todos os meus entes queridos, eu pensei que meu coração tinha ido embora com eles. – A jovem só o ouvia com suas esmeraldas preocupadas. – Eu jurei que me tornaria o bastante forte para acabar com ele, e que não iria formar mais nenhum tipo de laço. Mas... Quando entrei no time sete tudo mudou. Eu, mesmo que inconscientemente, formei novos laços. – Suas pérolas negras possuíam um brilho diferente. – Temia que pudesse perdê-los de novo. Eu não agüentaria..._

_- Então resolveu cortá-los, foi isso?_

_- Meu irmão apareceu e foi atrás do Naruto. – Ignorou a pergunta da Haruno e continuou. – Eu vi o quão fraco estava. Enquanto ficava mais fraco, o Naruto parecia mais forte. Senti inveja, frustação, tinha que ser forte o suficiente. Então, eu percebi que o mais certo era me afastar, para a segurança de todos._

_Sakura já estava com seus olhos marejados. Apenas esperou o moreno continuar._

_- Eu queria que tudo acabasse quando matasse o meu irmão. Era vivo só para matar Itachi. Demo... – Deu uma pausa. – Uma pessoa mudou o meu jeito de pensar. Achava que era mais uma entre tantas, uma qualquer. Mas eu estava errado. Ela me mostrou o que é o amor. Ela fazia de tudo por mim, era meiga, gentil... – Apertou o punho. – Aos poucos eu fui criando um laço com ela. E a cada dia ele ficava mais forte._

_Uma tímida lágrima rolou pelo rosto da jovem._

_- Mas eu não podia permanecer daquela forma. Quando fugi da vila, deixei tudo para trás. Esperava pela morte quando tudo acabasse. Até que ouvi a voz dela. – Sasuke fechou seus olhos. – Sua mão estava tão quente. Ela me disse que não ia deixar eu morrer... – Sorriu de lado. – Eu não sei como permaneci nessa vila depois de tudo._

_- Eu sei! – Finalmente falou. – Sasuke-kun, aqui é o seu lar. – Estava com a voz falha. – É por isso que você deve ficar, deve ser como antes! – Suas lágrimas, agora, caiam livremente pelo seu rosto._

_- Você não entende? – A fitou com um tom de voz mais alto. – Sakura, eu fugi da vila, me aliei ao Orochimaru, matei o meu irmão, meu clã, agora, não é mais visto com bons olhos, __eu__ não sou mais visto com bons olhos!_

_-... Isso não é verdade. – Murmurou cabisbaixa._

_- Todos me chamam de traidor, e existem ninjas da ANBU que estão me vigiando. – O rapaz quase falava num sussurro. – Ainda acha que sou visto com bons olhos?_

_- Sasuke-kun, pare com isso! – E num ato quase involuntário, o abraçou com todas as suas forças. – Você tem a mim! – O Uchiha permanecia imóvel._

_- Uma pessoa que traiu sua própria vila, se aliou ao inimigo, matou seu irmão, não merece uma pessoa como você, Sakura. Eu sou cheio de pecados, e você... – Fitou o céu azul. – É tão pura como este vasto céu._

_- Baka! Mas você fez isso para o nosso bem! Você sacrificou tudo por nós... Ainda se acha uma pessoa cheia de pecados? – Sakura apertou a roupa do companheiro de time._

_- Você quer também ser chamada de "traidora", quer ser mal vista, quer se juntar a um clã como o meu, quer ser odiada por todos? – Perguntou olhando para a cabeleira rosada da Haruno._

_- Se for para ficar com você... Sim. Sasuke-kun, eu já te disse uma vez. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você! Sem você, é o mesmo que a solidão para mim! Eu prometi que iria te fazer sorrir todos os dias, que não ia se arrepender! – O fitou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Com sua mão direita, tocou suavemente no rosto de Sasuke. – Eu quero aquecer o seu coração. Por favor, me deixe estar ao seu lado..._

_- Por que ainda insiste em mim, Sakura? – O Uchiha tocou na sua delicada mão. Seus olhos a fitavam com carinho._

_- Eu também já te disse... – Sorriu e deu o mesmo olhar carinhoso para ele. – Porque eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo._

_Sasuke escutou o que precisava para ceder à Haruno. Com sua mão esquerda, tocou na cintura dela e a trouxe mais para si. A mesma corou, aquele corado que sempre dava para o moreno. Sorriu, e beijou a mão suave dela, sem ao menos soltá-la. A garota fechou os olhos e suspirou._

_- Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender? – Perguntou calma e suavemente com aquele tom de voz que só ele sabia fazer. Sakura sorriu._

_- Nunca... – E aos poucos foram aproximando seus rostos. Ainda chorava. Mas, agora, aquelas lágrimas eram de felicidade._

_Sasuke, com a mão esquerda, tocou no rosto da rosada. Seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância. Deram uma última troca de olhares, quando a distância terminou. Foi um roçar leve, calmo. Sakura sorriu, e correspondeu ao beijo. Uma mão se encontrou com os cabelos espetados do jovem, enquanto a outra tocou no seu tórax. Sasuke aproximou mais o corpo da sua companheira, queria sentir o seu cheiro de cerejeiras, queria sentir o seu calor._

_Separaram-se ofegantes. Sakura, cheia de felicidade, rodeou o seu pescoço e o abraçou fortemente. O Uchiha rodeou a sua cintura e afundou sua cabeça no pescoço da jovem._

_- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. De agora em diante, somos você e eu!_

_- Sim... Eu e você. - Sasuke depositou um beijo carinhoso na base do seu pescoço. A Haruno sorriu._

_Mal sabiam que um loirinho assistia toda a cena atrás das árvores. Seu chakra estava ocultado._

_- Finalmente eles se acertaram... – Murmurou com um sorriso no seu rosto._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sentou-se no banco. O que ele lhe falara não foi bem uma declaração, mas respondeu tudo o que Sakura queria. Sentiu uma felicidade enorme quando tocou naqueles lábios pela primeira vez. Viu que seu intenso amor pelo Uchiha nunca fora em vão. Tanto que recebeu aquela aliança no seu dedo.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Final do dia. Passaram-se quatro anos desde a derrota da Akatsuki. Todos os antigos membros dos times, agora, estavam com suas vidas feitas. Neji estava noivo de Tenten, Shikamaru pedira Temari em namoro, Ino estava com Sai, e finalmente Naruto e Hinata estavam juntos._

_Sakura e Sasuke ainda continuavam namorando. Passaram por momentos muito difíceis em Konoha, por conta da reputação do Uchiha. O moreno já tentara acabar com tudo algumas vezes para não ver a Haruno sofrer. Mas ela sempre continuava ao seu lado, confiante, determinada, e forte._

_Havia acabado de chegar àquele lugar. Ainda usava o seu jaleco branco. Sim, era uma médica do Hospital de Konoha, e muitos diziam que faltava pouco para superar Tsunade. Viu que ele ainda não estava lá. Olhou para o seu relógio. Ótimo, ainda faltavam três minutos para ele chegar. Por pouco não se atrasara._

_Sentou. Fitou as flores de cerejeiras que floresciam naquelas árvores. Estavam lindas. Uma flor veio voando até pousar no seu colo. Tocou nela e depois deixou o vento levá-la. Seus olhos fitavam a florzinha indo embora até que uma certa presença chamou sua atenção._

_- Sasuke-kun! – Levantou e correu para abraçar o seu namorado. – Eu tava com saudade!_

_- Haa? Mas nos vimos hoje de manhã... – Retrucou brincalhão. A jovem deu uma risadinha._

_- Mesmo assim! – Deu um selinho nele. – Por que me chamou até aqui?_

_- Sobre isso... – Sasuke pareceu um pouco recoso e segurou a mão branca de Sakura. A levou até o banco mais próximo. – Sente-se, Sakura._

_- O que foi, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura tinha um sorriso no rosto. Não estava entendendo nada._

_- Vai saber... – Devolveu com aquele sorrisinho de lado._

_O Uchiha virou-se de costa alguns metros, e respirou fundo antes de falar. Não sabia muito por onde começar._

_- Sakura, quando a gente tinha 15 anos, eu percebi o quão importante foram os laços que eu criei com você. Não só com você, mas com o Naruto e também com o Kakashi. Vocês me deram forças a continuar em frente. Mas era difícil, sozinho... – Sakura não sabia por que ele estava falando aquilo. – Eu... Eu precisava de alguém ao meu lado, mesmo que fosse inconscientemente. E eu consegui esta pessoa, quem eu mais queria. – Virou-se para a Haruno. – E essa pessoa foi você._

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_- Sakura, se não fosse você, eu nem estaria vivo. – Sentou ao seu lado. Observava as cerejeiras. – Se não fosse você, provavelmente as pessoas seriam pior do que já eram comigo. Se não fosse você eu ainda estaria na solidão. Mas... – Segurou a mão de Sakura, e a acariciou. – Eu tenho você ao meu lado, Sakura. Você é tudo pra mim. E eu quero estar com você pelo resto da minha vida. – Agora a olhava nos seus olhos. – Eu quero formar uma família com você, eu quero ter filhos com você._

_- Kami-sama... – Sakura já estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. Sasuke ajoelhou-se na sua frente, segurando nas suas delicadas mãos. A jovem prendia o choro._

_- Gostaria de mudar o seu nome "Haruno Sakura" para "Uchiha Sakura"? – Perguntou já prevendo a resposta. Vendo que a garota ainda estava sem palavras, esperando pela pergunta que sempre quis escutar daqueles lábios, a fez de novo. -... Em outras palavras, Haruno Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo, Uchiha Sasuke? – Sua voz estava totalmente carinhosa._

_- É claro que eu aceito, Sasuke-kun! – O abraçou, quase derrubando os dois no chão. A futura Uchiha dava altas gargalhadas._

_- Sakura, ainda falta o anel! – Lembrou Sasuke._

_- Hai, hai! – Os dois separaram-se e levantaram do chão._

_Sasuke pegou uma caixinha do seu bolso e a abriu. Dentro, havia um anel de ouro, com uma esmeralda pequena no meio. Pegou a mão direita dela, e colocou o anel. Sasuke beijou a delicada mão da sua noiva. Os dois sorriram e a Haruno jogou-se nos braços do Uchiha._

_- Nee, quer mesmo ter filhos comigo, Sasuke-kun? – Ele pareceu não acreditar naquela pergunta. A jovem estava com um rubor nas suas bochechas. Aproximou-se do seu ouvido e respondeu._

_- Se for possível, eu quero ter um time de futebol com você. – Ela sentiu borboletas rodopiarem no seu estômago._

_- Sasuke-kun, eu te amo! – E como resposta, Sasuke levantou o seu rosto até seus lábios se tocarem suavemente._

_As flores dançavam ao redor dos noivos._

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tocou na sua aliança e a beijou. Seu casamento foi lindo, todos os seus amigos aprovaram. E foi no seu casamento que Naruto pedira a mão de Hinata. Os dois namoravam há dois anos. Foi divertido ver o seu hiperativo amigo de infância pedir casamento à tímida Hyuuga.

Lembrou também da sua primeira vez com o seu marido. Durante os quatros anos que estiveram namorando, o Uchiha sempre a respeitava e parava quando pedia. Sakura dizia que guardaria para o seu casamento. E o dia chegou. Ele fora tão carinhoso, nem parecia aquele frio Uchiha.

"_Você sabe que só sou assim com você"_. Ele sempre falava isso pra ela, encabulado.

Adorava acordar abraçada a ele. E havia dias que o pegava a observando dormir. Queria que o tempo parasse nos momentos que estava com o moreno.

Relembrando dos seus momentos com o Uchiha, nem percebeu que o mesmo havia chegado ao seu encontro. Sentiu as mãos masculinas dele tocarem seu rosto e o levantar. Sorriu.

- Está atrasado!

- A Hokage me prendeu com um de seus recados. – Explicou. – Mas por que me chamou até aqui, Sakura? – A Uchiha sorriu. Perguntara a mesma coisa a ele no dia do pedido de casamento. Levantou-se e o abraçou.

- Sasuke-kun, me abraça. – Mesmo sem entender, a abraçou protetoramente.

- Sakura, o que houve com você? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Nee, eu estou muito feliz com a vida que tenho com você. Acordo contigo ao meu lado, tenho um café-da-manhã maravilhoso, tenho um trabalho maravilhoso e volto para a nossa casa maravilhosa, com um marido maravilhoso. – Desfez-se do abraço. – Sasuke-kun, você não sabe o quanto estou prendendo o meu choro.

- Por quê? Alguém fez algo de errado? – Percebendo a agitação dele, logo retrucou.

- Não é nada disso, Sasuke-kun. É que... – Sakura sorriu docemente. – Sasuke-kun, um dia você me disse que queria formar uma família comigo. – Tocou no seu ventre e o alisou. – Pois bem, vamos começar agora!

- Sakura... – O Uchiha já estava sem palavras. – Vai me dizer que...

- Omedetou, Sasuke-kun! Vai ser papá! – As lágrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto. – Estou grávida. Carregando um filho seu. Um Uchihinha!

- Um filho... – Um sorriso ia formando-se nos lábios de Sasuke. – Um filho... Um filho, Sakura! – A segurou no ar enquanto dava voltas. A mulher sorria e chorava de felicidade. A trouxe de volta ao chão e a beijou. Após este ato, tocou no seu ventre, junto com a mão dela. – Sakura, um filho. Um filho _nosso_.

- Hai! – Sabia o quanto Sasuke era carente na questão "Família". Ter um filho era ver o seu sonho se realizar, o sonho de ter uma família de volta, o de reviver o seu clã. Ele a abraçou carinhosamente, com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro.

- Sakura, eu prometo que vou ser o melhor pai do mundo. Prometo que seremos uma família feliz! – Sussurrou. Sentiu sua mulher lhe abraçar da mesma forma. Sorriu de lado.

Depois que as coisas estavam mais calmas, resolveram voltar para casa. Agora, Sakura teria cuidados extras por parte de Sasuke. Enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas, Sasuke lembrou de um detalhe e perguntou para a futura mamãe.

- Sakura, por que você me chamou para aquele lugar pra me contar que está grávida? – Ela o fitou com olhos curiosos.

- Por que me pergunta?

- Hn, por nada. Mas é um local um pouco longe do hospital. Não poderia me dizer em casa? – Sakura riu.

- Eu só queria adicionar mais um momento especial lá. Afinal, os meus momentos mais especiais com você foram ocorridos naquele lugar. - Sasuke sorriu de lado.

- Errado. – E a trouxe mais para perto de si. Aproximou seu rosto ao ouvido de sua mulher. Adorava vê-la ruborizada. – No nosso lugar.

Surpresa, porém feliz, Sakura sorriu e pousou a cabeça no tórax do marido, enquanto ele rodeava a sua fina cintura. Então, a Uchiha murmurou.

- Sim, no _nosso lugar_.

_

* * *

_

_- Brenda com um quilo de lenços de papel ao lado – Buááá, que emocionante! Eu rezo pra que isso aconteça no animangá! T.T_

_Endy: Há, impossível! O Sasuke ficou todo meloso. NUNCA que ele ia fazer uma coisa dessas ¬¬_

_- Brenda com olhar assassino –_

_Endy: O.O' Er... __Tá bom, tá bom, tudo pode acontecer n.n''''_

_Sei ¬¬ Gente, me desculpem se o Sasuke pareceu meloso e meio OOC, mas era preciso ele falar de uma vez pra ficar com a Sakura u.ú_

_Endy: E pra quem não percebeu, essa One-shot gira mais em torno de Sakura. Por isso que Sasuke não foi muuuuito trabalhado._

_Hai, e quem quiser, me manda uma review, elas me inspiram! i.i_

_Endy: ¬¬'_

_Xauzinho e até a próxima! \o_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_

21/02/09


End file.
